In Friendship We Trust
by Arby
Summary: Sequel to Acceptance (Could possibly stand on it's own-may be a tad confusing though!)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from SQ, they belong to someone else and   
I'm not making any money from these stories. I just like writing them. I am a fan.   
Don't shoot me.  
  
A quick note to those who sent me e-mail from "Acceptance". Thanks very much, your   
encouragement has been my inspiration!  
  
In Friendship we trust  
  
Part 1  
  
We are at "Pan Pacific Oil" head quarters and it is clear something has disrupted the   
calm and sent everything into total chaos.  
  
Paper lay strewn around, piled haphazardly on tables or on the floor. The sound of   
unanswered vid links could be heard screaming across the room. A group of about   
twenty typed frantically on their individual computer stations. People coughed   
nervously, drank more coffee, hoping vainly that the caffeine boost would somehow help   
them from averting this disaster. Workers went through the hundreds of printouts,   
searching desperately for a clue to the cause of the problem. Nothing. A tall man stood   
amongst them, obviously the supervisor to the group, sweat beading his forehead, hands   
trembling slightly from the lack of sleep and the numerous cups of the foul tasting coffee   
he had endured. "We'd better contact the UEO."  
  
Cut to mess on board the SeaQuest  
  
It was over three weeks since the incident at the Terenan outpost and things had settled   
down by a marginal degree. Lucas had gained the respect of many of the crew and for   
that he was glad. But with that respect was a certain amount of fear. As with any new   
and unknown thing people tend to stay at a distance to watch, unwilling to form their own   
opinions and conclusions until they see the reactions of others that they know. Lucas was   
an unknown quantity. The senior staff admired his actions as did the crew, but all of   
them had a doubt. All were aware of the dangerous potential this young man had. They   
didn't know him well enough to realise that this potential would never be a threat to   
them. It just wasn't in his nature.   
  
Ortiz: so what's he working on now?  
O'Neill: "He's redesigning the security measures in the main computer so   
environmentals' can't be taken over like that again.  
Hitchcock: "He's working on ships security?"  
O'Neill: "It makes sense really when you think of it. I mean he could take control of   
SeaQuest if he wanted to.  
Ortiz: "You really think so?"  
O'Neill: "Ortiz, he hacked into SeaQuests' central computer by using secretary Dres'   
personal codes. What do you think?   
Ortiz: "You have a point. So what does Ford think about this?"  
O'Neill: "Well he hasn't objected as such but then he's not exactly happy either."  
Hitchcock: "Well you can't really blame him, I mean it's tough for all of us to get used to   
the idea but it's more difficult for Ford. He's never had to work with civilians on a   
military sub before."  
Ortiz: "Especially when that civilian could have more control over SeaQuest than Ford."   
O'Neill: "I don't think it would ever come to that Ortiz. Lucas seems pretty reliable to   
me. It was unsettling to watch him take control of seaQuest like that but it was an   
emergency. He didn't have to stay down there you know. He could have got out on the   
escape pod."  
Ortiz: "Yeah, maybe you're right."  
  
Cut to moonpool  
  
Lucas: "Ugh, Darwin!"  
Darwin: "Lucas Play!" Spat the cheerful reply from the vocorder. Lucas scowled at his   
friend, soaking wet for the second time that day thanks to Darwin's' antics.  
Westphalen: "Think he's trying to tell you something?" Lucas looked up smiling as   
Kristin came over from her lab. "So how is the project going?"  
Lucas: "Slow. But then how could it possibly go faster than slow when Darwin's   
concentration span for work lasts about two minutes."  
Darwin: "Darwin play. Lucas play."  
Lucas: "Not now Darwin, I have to go do some work for Crocker. How about you   
Kristin, wanna play with Darwin?" He smiled mischievously at the doctor.  
Kristin: "Alright then, I'm finished for today anyway." Open mouthed Lucas watched as   
Kristin picked up a wetsuit and went to get changed."  
Darwin: "Kristin play!" He said happily circling the moonpool.   
Lucas: "Yeah, I guess so." Lucas said dumbfounded. He'd always thought the doctor   
was far too reserved for anything like that. Kristin smiled to herself as she walked out to   
the locker room; the look on his face had been worth it.   
  
Three hours later Lucas was still working on his new program. He'd been working on it   
solidly on his own time for the last few days now and he had almost finished. Typing in   
his last few lines of code he smiled to himself and then kicked back to double check his   
work. Finished. The next day he and Crocker installed and checked the program. It   
worked. If the environmental controls shifted over a particular margin they would   
automatically shut down and life support kick in until the problem was readjusted.   
Crocker: "Nice work Lucas."  
Lucas: "Thanks." He stood tiredly. A little relaxation time with Kreig wouldn't go a   
miss. "See you later."  
  
Cut to bridge  
  
O'Neill: "Sir I'm getting a priority one message from Admiral Noyce."  
Bridger: "Put it through to my office." He said quickly walking off the bridge.  
He shut the door behind him and flicked on the vid. "What's wrong Bill?"  
Noyce: "At 1700 hours yesterday three automated oil tankers crashed into central   
command of Dr Wolenczaks' World Power project. It was situated on a disused oilrig 20   
miles off the coast of New Cape Quest and has now been totally destroyed. No one was   
injured, there was plenty of time to evacuate and we should be able to contain the spill."  
Bridger: "Thanks for telling me Bill, I'll let Lucas know." He said standing to leave.  
Noyce: "I'm afraid there's something else you should know." Bridger began to get a   
sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat back on the chair tensely. "Captain."   
Uh-oh, what happened to Nathan? "The three tankers were infected with a virus. You   
are to arrest Lucas Wolenczak on the suspicion of terrorist actions."  
Bridger: "Bill this is ridiculous, this is his father we're talking about. And anyway he's   
been working flat out on the security systems recently. He wouldn't have had the time.  
Noyce: "Nathan, no matter what you or I may think you have to do this. The police have   
no other suspects and his last demonstration of his computer abilities hasn't helped either.   
They know he has the ability to do it and he also has a motive.   
Bridger: "What motive?" He said, worriedly. Already knowing the answer.  
Noyce: "His father dumping him on the seaQuest. It's well documented that he didn't   
want to go. He ran away from home twice, the police picking him up on both instances   
before he was escorted to the seaQuest." Bridger hadn't known about that.   
Bridger: "Oh. That still doesn't mean he'd do that Bill. There's no evidence."  
Noyce: "You have your orders Captain. I expect you to detain him, question him there   
on the boat and send his computer off for analysis." Then he spoke more softly. "Nathan   
I'm sorry it has to be this way. I had to work hard just to get him to stay on seaQuest for   
questioning. As soon as you find anything let me know." He disconnected before   
Bridger could protest. He sighed, suddenly tired and world-weary. He called Crocker to   
his office.  
  
Cut to Lucas' room. Kreig is there  
  
Kreig: "Come on kid it'll be a laugh."  
Lucas: "Somehow I don't think the captain will find it funny."  
Kreig: "Well if your not up to it then I.."  
Lucas: "Wait a minute. I never said I wasn't up for it."  
Kreig: "That's the spirit!" Two security guards burst into the room and grabbed Lucas,   
roughly slamming his thin body against the bulkhead.  
Kreig: "Hey what the hell is going on here." He shouted at the guards, watching them   
cuffing Lucas as Crocker came in.  
Crocker: "Stand down Lieutenant. Lucas Wolenczak you are under arrest for charges of   
terrorism." Kreig stood speechless as Crocker continued reading him his rights. But   
Kreig wasn't the only one in the room who was stunned.  
Lucas: "What the hell are you doing? What's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke."  
Crocker: "It's no joke son." They marched him down the corridor as Kreig ran to find   
the captain. He'd know what was going on. Lucas looked at the floor, unable to bear the   
looks of accusation and disgust from the crew. They knew there was something different   
about him. They'd doubted him to begin with. They'd known all along. He couldn't be   
trusted. The whispers began again. The humiliation coursed through his veins, the   
injustice stung at his eyes but they did not care. He hung his head in resignation as he   
was led to the brig. He was alone again.  
  
Cut to war room  
  
Kreig: "But what evidence is there sir?  
Bridger: "That's just it. It's only circumstantial. The fact that he had access to our   
security systems and that no one was with him when he was working on that program is   
enough. That combined with a possible motive is all they need to hold him for   
questioning."  
Ford: "He still could have done it though couldn't he sir. Otherwise they wouldn't have   
had cause to arrest him." Ford still had his suspicions and so he easily fell into the role of   
devils' advocate, silently fuelling everyone else's doubts about Lucas' integrity.   
Kristin: "I don't believe it for a second. After all Lucas has done for this crew. He   
simply isn't capable of something like this." Kristin said it angrily, but was arguing his   
case too strongly. It was as if she was trying to convince herself and everyone heard it.  
Bridger: "I agree with Kristin, but we'll just have to ride this out. Ford, I want you and   
Hitchcock to take over Lucas' job for now and delegate to a few officers until this mess is   
over. Dismissed."  
  
Cut to brig  
  
Lucas: "Is he Okay. Did he get out in time?"  
Crocker: "Yes Lucas but."  
Lucas: "Can I talk to him?"  
Crocker: "That won't be possible right now."  
Lucas: "But why?"  
Crocker: "Lucas the police believe you were the one who put the virus in the tankers."  
Lucas: "That's ridiculous, they won't find any proof, the charges won't stand. This is   
absurd! You've been working with me for the last week Crocker. For god's sake you   
know it wasn't me!"  
Crocker: "But Lucas I wasn't with you when you wrote the program."  
Lucas: "Programs. They run simultaneously, one to monitor the changes, the other   
switch to life support."  
Crocker: "Well if you're telling the truth, then when your computer is analysed the files   
will come up and you will be cleared." Lucas goes pale and Crocker takes this as an   
indication that he's guilty although he hasn't been sure until now.  
Lucas: (Softly) "No I won't. Those files are deleted. I deleted them so they wouldn't   
take up space in the memory. The only trace of the program now is in seaQuests' main   
computer."  
Crocker: "Where were you between 1700 hours and 2300 hours on the fourteenth   
Lucas?"  
  
12 hours later  
  
Bridger: "I could really do with some good news about now Bill."  
Noyce: "Sorry Nathan. We just got the results back. There were two large files on his   
computer. Both were deleted. One could have been the program, the other the virus. It   
doesn't look good."  
Bridger: "It still proves nothing. Lucas says both programs make up the one in our   
security system."  
Noyce: "There's just no way to be sure. Nathan, there are still no other suspects. This   
could go to court fairly soon."  
Bridger: "What does Dr Wolenczak have to say about all of this?"  
Noyce: "He's refusing to speak at this time, neither in Lucas' defence or attack."  
Bridger: "Great."  
Noyce: "All I know is that the UEO will make someone responsible for this. They've   
lost a lot of money from that incident; they invested a lot in Dr Wolenczaks' company.  
  
Cut to mess  
  
Ortiz: "So do you think he did it?"  
Kreig: "Shut up Miguel."  
O'Neill: "The facts are there Ben. You have to admit it could have been him."  
Kreig: "Could have, but wasn't."  
Hitchcock: "You sure? I mean do any of us really know him that well?"  
O'Neill: "And the way he just took control of seaQuest like that at Terena." Kreig stands   
up, irritated and angry with his friends.   
Kreig: "I'm not sitting here to listen to this." He stomps out the mess and then heads   
down to the brig, trying his best to ignore the cruel gossip and foul rumours running riot   
about the sub. After a short ride on the mag-lev he had arrived. "Is he allowed visitors?"  
Guard: "Yeah." He switches off the barrier and reactivates it as Kreig steps in.  
Kreig: "Not hungry?" Kreig referred to Lucas' untouched plates of breakfast and lunch.  
Lucas: "This sucks."  
Kreig: "You're telling me." Kreig wandered over to Lucas and sat with him next to the   
wall on the floor. "I bought you something to keep you busy." He pulled out a couple of   
magazines, both of them the latest computer ones, no doubt Lucas' favourite.  
Lucas: "Thank you. Can I ask you a favour?"  
Kreig: "Sure anything."  
Lucas: "Can you play with Darwin for me and check in on him when you have time? He   
gets bored really easily and everyone's always too busy to pay much attention to him. He   
gets lonely."  
Kreig: "Of course I will. Uh damn! Look Lucas I really have to go, I have a shift in five   
minutes. I'll see you later OK? Head up kid, It'll work out.  
Lucas: "Thanks Ben." Lucas forced a smile as he left. The only people to have visited   
him were Ben, Kristin and the captain. The only one of the three who Lucas was sure   
really believed him was Ben. Ben understood what it was like to be judged by face   
value. He knew things weren't always, as they seemed. Lucas felt so lonely it was   
almost overpowering. It was only the small faith of the three people closest to him that   
kept him from caving in with despair. Why was life always like this? Why was it that   
whenever he managed to settle somewhere, to start to think of somewhere as home,   
something always happened to rip it away from him?  
  
Part 2  
  
Cut to an office, a man is talking to someone else over the vid-link. It is clear that the   
man in the office is wealthy and that he is hiring this man for one reason or another.  
  
"One more hit and then you're finished."  
"It'll be more risky, I no longer have the element of surprise. My costs have doubled."  
"Fine 30,000. I want Dr Wolenczak finished, so he can't recover. I want his company so   
crippled that it'll never compete with us again."  
"He'll no longer be a problem."  
"Good."  
  
Cut to Bridgers' office  
  
Noyce: "The mining co-operation Equita has just reported they have lost control of two   
of their automated trawlers. They're not carrying any minerals, only limestone, for   
construction work. It maybe another hit on Dr Wolenczaks power project again. Your   
new orders are to proceed to the Ohama rig; it's fifty miles south of the first rig that was   
hit. Try to stop those trawlers, by any means necessary."  
Bridger: "So I suppose this puts Lucas in the clear then?"  
Noyce: "We'll sort that situation out later." He cut the link. Bridger radioed through to   
the bridge the appropriate course change. He had an idea to sort that situation out now,   
once and for all. He reached over to his comm switch. "Crocker, I need you to do   
something for me."  
  
Cut to bridge  
  
Ford: "We're approaching the rig, the trawlers are less than two miles out. Shall I flood   
the torpedo tubes sir?"  
Bridger: "No commander I have another, much less costly solution to the problem."   
Lucas walks nervously onto the bridge. He really doesn't want to be here, but then he   
doesn't want to see someone destroy his fathers' life's work either. The gazes that meet   
his are cold; shocked that he of all people would be here now. "You can work here   
Lucas." He said gesturing to the main screen. Suddenly he felt angry. Angry with   
Bridger, angry at them all. Bridger was doing this as much to prove to himself that Lucas   
didn't do it, as well as the rest of the crew. But at least he is giving me a chance. I   
suppose that's more than anyone else has ever given me. Well he won't be disappointed,   
none of them will. Blue eyes glazed in fury as he stepped up to his console and began   
typing slowly at first, hacking into the trawlers main computer and then faster and faster   
as he began to locate and trap the virus. The main screen danced with colour and   
movement as information raced across the screen, barely slow enough to glance at, let   
alone comprehend. Lucas was gone. He was no longer a person standing in a room full   
of people and pressure, all that existed was himself and his computer. The bridge crew   
looked on amazed as the young prodigy did his work, this is what he lived for.   
Bridger: "Ortiz, how long till impact?"  
Ortiz: "Ten minutes sir."  
Bridger: "Lucas?" No answer. The fingers flew faster; long strands of blond hair fell in   
front of fixed eyes. Eyes that burned with intensity, eyes that never left the screen for a   
split second. The barrier between human and machine seemed non-existent as they   
worked in complete harmony. This was his world now and no one could take that from   
him. "Program deleted" Flashed up on the screen and Lucas stopped, giving a small   
smile. "There was another hacker. I fought him for control over the virus. I presume   
you recorded everything."  
Bridger: "Of course." Lucas nodded and without another word walked off the bridge.   
Bridger sighed and relaxed back into his chair. Most of the bridge crew had the grace to   
look embarrassed. Ford just looked stunned. "Problem commander?"  
Ford: "No sir."  
Bridger: "Good."  
  
Cut to Lucas' quarters  
  
He stood in his room violently shoving things into a bag, tears streaming down his face.   
He had never felt so betrayed. He couldn't stay here now, not with these people. They   
didn't trust him and he no longer had faith in them. He'd thought they cared, he thought   
they'd believe him, he was wrong. He forced his emotions deep under, swiping away   
tears from his face until his face was blank, eyes haunted. He left his room and made his   
way quickly to the docking bay, picking up his beloved laptop from security on the way   
and waited for the next launch. There was one due to go for a supply run. Lucas looked   
around. It was relatively quiet because of the recent action on the bridge. He climbed the   
stairs and got into the launch. He would have to hide, taking the launch would be futile.   
They'd simply grapnel the shuttle back in again. He hid his bag in an overhead   
compartment and prayed it wouldn't be opened until they got to the other end, wherever   
they were going. He pulled up the metal grating off the floor and thanking someone   
above that he was so thin slid in between the pipes, deeper to the outer hull of the shuttle,   
pulling the grating shut again. Just in time. Lucas heard voices outside the shuttle. It   
was the pilot and someone familiar. Of course. It was Ben.  
  
Kreig: "I wish I could have seen their faces when the kid pulled that one."  
Pilot: "The whole boat's talking about it. I would have loved to have been there."  
Kreig: "Yeah, certainly put a few people in their places."  
  
Cut to moonpool  
  
Bridger: "Kristin, have you seen Lucas anywhere?"  
Kristin: "No, I haven't. I thought I'd give him time to cool off. He was really upset by   
this Nathan."  
Bridger: "Yeah, it's been tough on him, I knew he'd come through though."  
Kristin: "Did you tell him that?"  
Bridger: "Well no, but I'm sure he.."  
Kristin: "Uhg men! For goodness sake Nathan, go and tell him before he goes and does   
something stupid. He probably thinks you didn't trust him. No wonder he's so upset."  
Bridger: "Your probably right."  
Darwin: "Lucas gone."  
Bridger: "What do you mean gone?"  
Darwin: "Lucas not on seaQuest. Lucas leave pod."  
Bridger: "What have I done?"  
Kristin: "I'll go check his quarters."  
Bridger: (Over pal) Commander how many launches have left over the last hour?  
Ford: "Just one sir, why?"  
Bridger: "Can we hail them?"  
Ford: "They're too far out of range sir."  
Bridger: "Ready a launch, the Dr and I will be piloting." Kristin comes running back in,   
breathless. His stuff's all gone, no-one has seen him for about an hour.   
Ford: "Sir?"  
Bridger: "Lucas is missing. He's run away."  
Ford: "Oh." Bridger cuts the connection and he and Westphalen jog to luanch bay.   
  
Cut to other shuttle  
  
Kreig: "Alright, we're here, come on lets go get the stuff. We just need to sign for it and   
then we can go."  
Pilot: "Alright." Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as the other two left. He was hot and his   
fingers and upper arms were burnt from leaning next to a pipe carrying steam to drive the   
motor. He carefully removed the grating and then replaced it and went to retrieve his   
bag, stowing his laptop inside. Quietly he climbed up the metal rungs, breath held as he   
scanned to make sure it was clear. He watched Ben's retreating back and then got out,   
mingling quickly with the hustle and bustle in the port. No one noticed as he slipped out   
and began to walk away, feeling slightly sick and nauseated from the burns. He ignored   
the pain and strode on, determined to leave his old life behind.   
  
Cut to seaQuest bridge  
  
O'Neill: "Commander I have a message from Admiral Noyce."  
Ford: "On Screen."  
Noyce: "Commander could you inform Bridger that the hacker has been caught. It turned   
out to be a rival company trying to destroy the competition. The virus was found on his   
computer and has been arressted. Lucas is to be cleared of all charges and is owed a   
formal apology from the UEO."  
Ford: "I'll be sure to tell him." Noyce nodded as he cut the link. Ford felt sick to the   
stomach. He felt tainted by his own prejudice and guilt. Mirrored expressions flickered   
across the bridge. They all wanted Lucas back. They needed to repair the damage they   
had done.  
  
Cut to New Cape Quest  
  
Bridger and Westphalens' launch blasted to the surface and within minutes the pair   
hurriedly climbed out onto the dock. They quickly spotted Kreig with the pilot wheeling   
several large containers towards their launch.  
Bridger: "Lieutenant!" Kreig looked up surprised and then concerned as the captain   
barreled towards them. Soon all four were looking for him. Each feeling their own guilt   
and responsibility for what had happened. They didn't have to look far. Bridger spotted   
him on a nearby bench hugging his knees to hm and looking decidedly pale. Beads of   
sweat formed on his forehead and he closed his eyes as a sudden rush of nausea overtook   
him. Bridger walked over to him quickly but calmly so not to startle him. "It's alright   
Lucas. We're here now. It's all been sorted out. What's wrong?" Unable to answer for   
fear of throwing up he simply held his arms out to reveal sore, blistered skin from his   
elbows to his fingertips. He closed his eyes again and Bridger gently pushed his head   
between his knees. He called until he saw the others and Kristin who ran over to fnd out   
what had happened.   
Kristin: "Well honestly Lucas, how did you manage that? Come on let's get you back to   
the shuttle where we can get a good look at you."  
Lucas: "I can't go back there."  
Kristin: "We'll talk about that later she said glaring meaningfully at Bridger, but for now   
we'll just go back to the shuttle. We won't go anywhere else, I promise."  
Lucas: "Ok." He said uneasily as he stood and walked with the help of Kristin and   
Bridger back to the shuttle.  
Bridger: "Kreig, you and Murphy finish up here, I'll let you know how we get on."  
Kreig: "Yes sir." Although by his tone it was clear he didn't want to leave Lucas. With   
difficulty they got Lucas and his belongings back into the shuttle. He said nothing as   
Kristin began to clean and dress his arms.  
Kristin: "You're in shock Lucas just sit with your head between you legs. That's right,   
it'll help you stop feeling sick."  
Bridger: "Lucas why did you run away from seaQuest?" Too tired to argue or even try to   
evade the questions he gave in. It just wasn't worth fighting anymore.   
Lucas: "The same reason I tried to runaway from home. I didn't have a choice and I'm   
not going back there."  
Bridger: "Why?"  
Lucas: "No one trusts me. I didn't do anything wrong and they all pointed the finger at   
me. I can't go back there, knowing what they think of me. I thought they were my   
friends." He smiled bitterly at the memory, tears once again streaking his face.  
Bridger: "I trusted you."  
Lucas: "No you didn't, you put me on display in front of everyone else just to prove to   
yourself that I didn't do it. You paraded me in front of everyone else and used me just   
like my father you bastard! Bridger grabbed him in a fierce hug, Lucas struggling   
futiley against him, too weak from shock to put up a fight.  
Kristin: "I think that's quite enough for one day." She said softly and swiftly injected him   
with an anesthetic. He passed out in Bridgers arms and he held him not willing to let him   
go.  
  
Back on the seaQuest. Medbay.  
  
Lucas felt tired as he opened his eyes. Where the hell was he? Medbay. Oh great, back   
where he started.  
Bridger: "Lucas? Lucas I know your awake." Damn, there goes that option then. Lucas   
I'm sorry it seemed that way to you. I never intended it to be that way. I knew it wasn't   
you. I needed to be impartial so I could make a point to the rest of the crew. They   
needed to see that you were the kind of person they could rely on. I know it's tough on   
you but they're worried about your skills. It would be very easy for someone in your   
position to use it for their own ends."  
Lucas: "But I would never."  
Bridger: "I know that, you know that. So does Kreig and Kristin and now so does   
everyone else on this boat. So. Are you going to throw it all away? Are you going to let   
all that trouble be for nothing? Lucas I want you to stay. I've already had the entire   
senior staff knocking on my door asking to see you. They all feel really guilty over this.   
For not being there to support you.  
Lucas: "Even Ford?" He said mischeiviously.  
Bridger: "Even Ford."  
Lucas: "Ok. I'll stay."   
  
Two days later  
  
Kreig: "Is it ready?"  
Lucas: "Oh yeah, big time? We are going to be in so much trouble." He smiled wickedly   
as they made the final adjustments to the program and went to bed.   
Kreig: "This is going to be priceless."  
  
Next morning in Bridgers quarters 0500  
  
Instead of his alarm clock going off Bridger awoke to something of a rather different   
tune.   
Vid Link: "Hello and welcome to good morning television. I'm your host for this   
mornings' exciting show and first up it's our favourite..  
Cut to Ford's quarters  
Teletubbies! "Eh-oh!" Hello Tinkie Winkie! "Eh-oh!" Hello Dipsy! "Eh-oh!" Ford   
tried desperately to shut it off but the vidlink kept running.   
Cut to Westphalens quarters  
Hello La La "Eh-Oh!" Hello Po "Eh-Oh!" Kristin was laughing so hard she could barely   
stay on her bed. She knew perfectly well who had pulled this little prank. I really wish I   
could see the commanders' face right now.   
  
Further down the corridor in a room a little apart from the rest, two people sat in the   
middle of what only could be labelled "a teenage mess", two children sat laughing in   
ecstasy till tears ran down their faces. That had been a good one.  
  
Finita!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
